The use of a single sealing bar on film wrapping machine is well known in the art. In order to seal and separate the articles in the tube, a section of the tube between the articles needs to collapse so that the sealing bar can pinch and seal the collapsed tube while the articles are moving on a conveyor. During the sealing process the section of the collapsed tube is separated thereby forming an article inside a tube that is sealed at each end. To collapse the tube a conveyor needs to be slowed to increase the slack in the tube. This reduces the productivity of the machine.